Servant of Evil (Mayuzumi & Kuroko's version)
by Ron Line
Summary: In a kingdom of corruption where a king has everything and can do everything with his most reliable butler, will everything really go as the king wished it to be? 「REALLY REALLY FULL OF OOC-NESS; Male!Satsuki; Female!Aomine; Twins!Tetsuya&Chihiro」You have been warned


**«Normal PoV» **

Once upon a time, in a certain kingdom named the Shadow Kingdom, a party is being held there. A party for celebrating the queen's birth of the twins. "My gosh, they look so adorable, your Majesty~", a guest said. The queen smiled, "Thank you.." "So, what are their names?" "Well, the blue haired one here is Tetsuya Kuroko, while this silver one is Chihiro Kuroko.", the queen said gently. Another guest complimented, "Ah, we are blessed by these children! We can't help but wonder what will this kingdom turned into when they had grown!". The party is going very great, with all the cheers, dancing, and all. But no one knows that later after that, they're going to regret the day that the twin was born.

**«Several Years later» **

"What? But, I don't get it!", the queen argued. "Well you never get it, Miriam!", the king shouted. They were both arguing about something. Meanwhile, at the Kuroko twins' place, they were playing cheerfully. Chihiro asked Tetsuya, "Hey, otouto. What do you want to be when you're an adult?" Tetsuya thought about it for a bit, "Me? Maybe I'll be a butler?" "But we're princes! And prince can't be a butler!", Chihiro exclaimed. Kuroko smiled innocently, "And that's why I want to be a butler! Chihiro-nii will be a king like daddy when you're an adult, right?" Chihiro nodded. "Then I will be a butler who will serve Chihiro-nii.", Tetsuya grinned as he tried to imitate a butler's bow, "Your Majesty." Chihiro chuckled, "Aw you're such a cute otouto, Tetsuya-chan!", he grinned as he pinched Tetsuya's cheek. Then, some voices can be heard from outside their playroom. "Eh? What happened there?", Tetsuya asked. Chihiro lift his shoulders, "I don't know. Probably just mom and dad.". Then the door got open as the king stepped in, "Daddy?", Tetsuya asked. The king lifts Tetsuya and took him away while shouting to someone, "Well, that's how it's going to be then, Miriam. I'll be taking my leave so you can rule this kingdom!" "Fine!", the queen yelled, "Go away all you like! I'm staying here with my dear Chihiro!" "Then I'll be taking Tetsuya!", the king yelled back. Chihiro quickly chased after Tetsuya but was held back by the queen. "Mom! Me and Tetsuya are playing! Where will daddy take Tetsuya to?", Chihiro asked demandedly. The queen knelt besides the silver haired boy and pats his head, "He's going to... Accompany your father somewhere." "Will he go back here, mom?" "... It will take a while, but maybe someday he will.". Chihiro can only look as his father carries Tetsuya out and left the castle.

**«8 years later» **

The kingdom that was once really prospered now turns into a kingdom of corruption. The people that was once lived peacefully now turned to be very poor. One thing that's also have some difference but still remained rich and all, is only the castle.

* * *

At some years ago, After the king dissappeared with one of the boys, the queen prepared her only child and began to spoil him, and taught him all about how royalty can increase the taxes on the people, and even change his name to Mayuzumi. Meanwhile on the other side, the king taught his boy on discipline, manners, inteligence, and about obedience. After the king and the queen passed away, fate brought the twins back together, but for that to happen, Tetsuya had to change his name to Kuroko and eventually signed in to the castle as a butler. Everyone despised the king, except his maids, chefs, and of course butlers. In Mayuzumi's eyes, he develops some kind of interest to Kuroko since Kuroko is the only butler that can make all of his wishes come true in one command. Even though he had forgotten his past, he sees Kuroko as the only one that really catches his interest.

* * *

One day, Mayuzumi got the list of citizens who didn't pay their taxes, "What's this? The Seijuurou family hadn't pay for their tax?" "Yes, Your Majesty. They said that they can't pay the tax because their head of the family can't-" "Enough.", Mayuzumi cutted the guard's words, "Kuroko!". Kuroko appeared as soon as Mayuzumi called him. "Yes, Your Majesty?" "I want you to eliminate the Seijuurou family. If they can't pay their taxes, they can't live in my kingdom, get it?", Mayuzumi ordered. Kuroko nodded as he bowed as an agreement, "Very well. I shall finish this task immidiately.", he said as he walked away. Mayuzumi smiled, knowing that his favorite butler would finish it without a doubt.

* * *

**«Kuroko's PoV**»

On my way to Seijuurou family's house, I keep thinking, what did mom do to Chihiro-nii san? He had forgotten all of our memories together, although 8 years are such a long time but still... Ah no matter, as long as brother is happy, I will serve him no matter what. Without any regret. Ever. After I got in front of their house, I knocked the door. "Yeah, who is it?" _ «Normal PoV» "Yeah who is it?", a middle aged male opened the door and surprised to Kuroko, "A-ah! Y-you!" He ran inside. Kuroko followed him and raise his sword towards the man, "Your taxes are overdue. King Mayuzumi demands your payment now.", he said emotionlessly. The man begged on to his knees, "Please... My family is really poor due to the tax has been raised... Please, spare us..." "No. It is the king's direct order. Either you have to pay it with your money or your... Head.", Kuroko said with a slight hesitation. He had killed many people with the same case and he actually felt guilty for they hadn't done anything wrong. But, he quickly erased his hesitation and pick his sword up again, "I ask once more. Pay the tax or your head will be the payment.". The man begged once again, "No... Please... I had a family that needs to be-", he was beheaded by Kuroko's sword in a single swing. Kuroko dragged the corpse away. He didn't a realize a pair of heterochromatic eyes watched through the whole scene as Kuroko beheaded his own father. "You... I'll make you pay...", the owner of the heterochromatic eyes whispered.

After giving the corpse a proper burial, Kuroko quickly headed to the castle. Mayuzumi smiled, "Welcome back Kuroko. How did it go?". Kuroko bowed, "All done, Your Majesty. Sadly, the head of the Seijuurou must be taken down because they can't pay the said taxes given by Your Majesty.", he said it as politely as possible. Mayuzumi smirked, "Heh. At least that will teach his generation to pay their tax. Great job as always, Kuroko. You can have some day offs starting tommorrow.". Kuroko smiled and bowed again politely, "I really thank you for that, Your Majesty.". Mayuzumi smiled, "Nah, you deserved it after all.".

* * *

Kuroko had just finished cleaning the hall when he passed the king's bedroom. He heard some muttering coming from it, "Ah... Prince Momoi... I had fallen for you... But, do you feel the same?". Kuroko's eyes widened. He would never thought that his long-lost brother would fall in love for a prince. He chuckled a bit at the thought and quickly became silent when Mayuzumi asked, "Is there somebody out there?". Oops, Kuroko thought as he quickly left the place.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko left the kingdom after received Mayuzumi's permission to go to the Ao Kingdom. He wores a casual clothes, a white shirt and a brown vest with brown trousers and puts up a brown hat for his disguise. He took a walk at the Ao kingdom. As he walked, he saw that the citizens are living much more peacefully, compared to the Shadow Kingdom. Then, when he's in the middle if his sightseeing, a fast wind blows his hat off and he chased it. The hat fell on top of a dark blue haired girl's hand who was currently walking with a pink haired prince. Eh? Isn't that Prince Momoi that my brother fell in love with? Kuroko asked in his mind. "Excuse me Sir, is this yours?", the dark blue haired girl asked. Kuroko nodded as he take his hat back, "Thank you so much, Miss." "Aaww, just thanks will be enough y'know!", the girl casually replied. The pink haired man that was with her said, "Come on, my lady. We shall get going." "Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry for bothering you, Sir! Have a nice day!", the girl said as she went by with the man.

* * *

**«Kuroko's PoV»**

That girl just now... She's so lively, so cheerful and pretty, I thought. Before I knew it, I felt a slight heat sensation coursing through my veins. No way... My father had explained to me about what it is but... I never thought I would feel it, especially with someone who I just met. There's no way... Right?

* * *

**«Mayuzumi's PoV»**

I sat alone at the castle as I read a letter. This is intolerable! How could the Prince of the Momoi Kingdom rejects my invitation!? He said that he had fallen in love with someone else from the... Ao Kingdom? Isn't that where Kuroko said he went into? Hmph. No matter. I'll just command Kuroko to destroy it when he comes back then. He's the most reliable after all. Ao Kingdom... Prepare to perish... Heh.

* * *

**«Normal PoV»** After Kuroko had finished sightseeing, he went back to his kingdom. He had a small smile plastered over his smile as he walked by. As soon as he entered the castle, Mayuzumi greeted him, "Hello, Kuroko. I trust that you are doing well?". Kuroko nodded, "Yes. Very well, in fact, Your Majesty.". Mayuzumi smiled, "That's really good to hear." "Is there something that bothers you, Your Highness?", Kuroko said. Mayuzumi's expression suddenly turns blank, "Kuroko. Do you mind if I wish to give you an order now?". Kuroko shooked his head, "No, Your Highness. Your wish is my command.", he said as he bowed. Mayuzumi smiled a little, "Then... My order is for you to tell the Head of the Soldier to make an attack to the Ao Kingdom. Tonight.". Kuroko's eyes widened once again as he kept his head down. He thought of the dark blue haired girl who had just make his chest feels weird. "Kuroko? Are you alright?", Mayuzumi tapped his shoulder as Kuroko snapped from his wave of thoughts. Kuroko raised his head and looked at Mayuzumi with his usual expressionless face, "Yes. Don't worry, I will quickly inform the soldiers." "Great. Go now. The faster, the better.", Mayuzumi ordered. Kuroko noticed that the king acted a bit strange today, but he erased the thoughts and quickly went to tell the Head of the Soldier to attack the Ao Kingdom. Inside the castle, Mayuzumi smiled of victory.

* * *

**«On Ao Kingdom, at midnight»**

The soldiers along with Kuroko had arrived. The soldiers quickly lit fire to the houses, causing the silent streets turned into a chaos as the citizens ran for their lives. The soldiers then proceeded to kill the citizens one by one. Kuroko bumped into a girl and to his surprise, she's the girl that he had met earlier. He grabbed the girl's arm as she struggled, "Hey! Let me go!". Kuroko stared into the innocent girl's eyes. The girl suddenly realized, "Hey! Aren't you the one who-", her words cutted as she gasped, "Why are you doing this!?", she shouted. Kuroko says emotionlessly, "It's the king's order and he want everyone in this kingdom dies.", while took a sharp knife from his pocket, "I'm so sorry... P-please forgive me...", Kuroko said as he lunged the knife straight unto the girl's heart. He then quickly ran, letting the soldiers clears up the rest of the task.

_ "I'm really sorry..."_

* * *

**«Afternoon, at the Castle's Back Yard»**

The next day, on the castle's back yard, the king enjoyed his afternoon time and sips his tea. Kuroko walked to him, "Your Majesty, this is the snack for today.", he said as he put down a piece of brioche. "Why, thank you so much, Kuroko.", Mayuzumi smiled brightly. Kuroko hasn't seen his twins smiled so brightly for a while. He also smiled, "You're very welcome, Your Majesty.". They talked together as Mayuzumi drinks his tea, "You know, Kuroko. I can't help but think that you're someone who I met in the distant past.." "Really? That someone must have bear a resemblance to me, I guess, Your Majesty.", Kuroko said curiously. Mayuzumi nodded, "Yeah... Big resemblance..."

* * *

After Mayuzumi had finished, Kuroko asks the permission to walked around the town. Mayuzumi nodded and Kuroko walked out of the castle. Upon passing some houses, he noticed a crowd was gathering at the town's center, "The King must be taken down!", a red headed figure shouted. The crowd cheered, "YEEEAAAHHH!". The red headed figure said, "I, Seijuurou Akashi, will be taking the leader role in executing the plan to take down the king. Who has an objection to this?". An eerie silence formed for a bit and then Akashi added, "Prince Momoi also wishes to help us! With our people and his army, we will stop the king's treachery!" "YEEEAAAHHH! LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION!", the crowd shouted. Thank goodness Kuroko had a thin presence, making him unable to be seen by people. Kuroko suddenly paled as he quickly ran to the castle.

* * *

**«Meanwhile, at the Pink Kingdom» «Momoi's PoV»**

_The Shadow Kingdom's action cannot be tolerated! How dare they invade Ao and killed all of the people... Including my beloved Daikira Aomine... The Shadow Kingdom had also become a very corrupted kingdom. Good thing that my spies said that the people there are also consumed with rage and hate to the king, making it easier for me to get their agreement._ "Okay, soldiers! Head up to the Shadow Kingdom! We're going to free their people, and take revenge!" "YES SIR!", his soldiers shouted. _I, Satsukio Momoi, will take you down, you greedy king!_ With that thought in mind, I quickly got up onto my horse and go.

* * *

**«Kuroko's PoV»**

This is bad. The people had started a rebellion. If this keeps goes out then Chihiro-nii san will be in a great danger! I quickly ran and barged in, panting, "Your H-Highness!" "Kuroko? What happened? Why are you panting?", Chihiro-nii san asked. - «Normal PoV» "Kuroko? What happened? Why are you panting?", Mayuzumi asked. This is the first time he sees his favorite butler looked scared. Kuroko tried to stabilize his breathing, "Huff... Y-Your Majesty... Huff... The people... They, they had started a rebellion...". Mayuzumi was surprised, "Call the soldiers! Those people...". But before the soldier and the guard came up, the people had gathered in front of the castle. The guards and the soldiers had tried to stop them, but they were no match to Akashi and Momoi's alliance army. Akashi slashes some soldiers with his sword to open some way for Momoi, "Come on, Momoi. Let us march first to end this treachery faster!", Akashi ordered. Momoi nodded and they both rushed into the castle. The castle is in an uproar as the maids, butlers and chefs are running to save their lives.

Meanwhile, Kuroko gave his spare clothing with a hoodie to Mayuzumi, "Your Majesty, I cannot allow you to die." "Kuroko? What are you planning!?", Mayuzumi asked. Kuroko looked at his twin brother, "I'm planning to save Your Majesty with the only way possible. Now let us change the clothes quickly!", he said as he dyed his sky blue hair into silvery white hair. "Tch... Are you sure? To risk your life like this...", Mayuzumi asked as he changed his clothes and covers his head with the hoodie. Kuroko took the king's clothes and said, "Even if the whole world hates you, I never hate you, Your Majesty.", as he put on the king's clothes. Now no one can tell them apart. "Now run, Your Majesty! Do not let anyone caught you!", Kuroko said as he went to the main hall, where the angry people and the army had gathered. Mayuzumi looked at Kuroko for the last time before he escaped from the castle through the kitchen's door. Like Kuroko, Mayuzumi also had thin presence, making him easy to sneak off. On the other side, Akashi and Momoi had cornered Kuroko, "Hah! Surrender, you horrible excuse for a king!", Akashi said as he points his sword to Kuroko's neck. Kuroko didn't give any fight. Momoi grabbed Kuroko's arms and pinned them to his back, "So sorry, king. Your treachery has come to an end!", Momoi said. They brought Kuroko in front of the army, "People! We had won this fight!" The whole army cheered as they are chanting, "Off with his head!". Before long, the punishment was decided to be with the guillotine, tommorrow at the center of the city in the afternoon.

* * *

At the decided time, a huge guillotine had stood there. The king (Kuroko) proceeded to put his hands and head through the hole. Akashi closed it as Momoi announced, "People! Today, we will see the end of your king who had made you suffered so much!". As Momoi gave the speech, Kuroko noticed a hoodie figure with the silver hair looked at him sadly. Kuroko gave him one last smile. _Stay safe, Your Majesty... Farewell,_ Kuroko said in his thought as Momoi shouted, "RELEASE!". Akashi cuts the rope, making the huge blade slides down fastly and within seconds, Kuroko's head went off. The people cheered, knowing that age of suffering is over. Mayuzumi ran from the crowd and went to the beach outside the kingdom's boundary. Kuroko, his most loyal and faithful butler, is taken away from him because of his mistakes. If only I didn't make all of those mistakes... Mayuzumi curses himself. And that's when everything from his past got brought up. "No way... After all this time... My butler is my own... Twin?", he muttered. On one side, he was happy because all of his time, his twin kept love him no matter what. On the other side however, he felt such a huge despair and regret that he loses his twin because of his actions. He looked up and surprised when suddenly he saw Kuroko's ghostly form smiled at him, "So... You had remembered everything, Chihiro-nii san?" "Well... You could've just tell me from the square one... Tetsuya.", Mayuzumi said as he tried to hold back his tears. Kuroko smiled brightly and innocently, "Hey, if I can be reborn, let's play again, okay? Like real twins, and be the best of brothers." After Kuroko said that, his ghostly form dissolved into the air. Mayuzumi let out a tear, "... Yeah. Let's. Wait for me until then, okay Tetsuya?"

* * *

**A/N: YAAYY I MADE A SIDE STORY *got stabbed by Akashi's scissors* xD Okay! So the reason that I made this fic just now is because of my real life isn't working good. I got to prepare myself up for a competition at my place, and on top of that, I just got a lot more of troubles... ~_~". So I'm very sorry minna! And thanks for the reviewers, favoriters (Is that a word? XD), and followers! I really appreciate it! So umm... See you later then? *got Ignite Pass Kai-ed by Kuroko***


End file.
